


The Dancer: A League of Legends Fanfiction

by CainFitzgerald3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Games, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainFitzgerald3/pseuds/CainFitzgerald3
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: All rights to K/DA and League of Legends belong to Riot Games.)Shortly after the release of K/DA's debut song "POP/STARS", the band decides to celebrate their success. Before a celebration can happen, Kai'Sa receives a congratulary phone call from her father Kassadin. What was an ordinary phone call, turns into a reflection of one important person who was an influence on Kai'Sa's life and the reason she found the art of dance: her mother.An AU League of Legends one-shot fanfiction by Cain Fitzgerald.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Kassadin (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Dancer: A League of Legends Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> • For those who have given the kudos, I would like to thank them. The kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> • This fanfiction is set in an alternate K/DA  
> universe. Therefore, K/DA Kai'Sa's lore in this is slightly different than her main K/DA counterpart.
> 
> • Kassadin is in the fanfiction but he is human.
> 
> • Kai'Sa's mother is present but she is given the name "Cassandra", due to her being unnamed in the official lore.
> 
> • (I'm on Instagram! (@cain_the_writer) Feel free to follow me and talk to me! :) You'll get updates on my projects too)

_**DISCLAIMER:** _

_All rights to K/DA and League of Legends belong to Riot Games. This fanfiction is written simply for fun._

\---

  
_(At the K/DA manor, the dining room...)_

_*slurp!*_

Akali sucked in the noodles while lifting them to her mouth from the green oriental bowl with the blue and pink chopsticks on her right hand. The ramen soup that soaked the noodles tasted a little spicy that it gave a slightly burning feeling in her mouth. Yet, it made a loving, nostalgic smile appear on her face. The taste, the feeling–they reminded her of home.

While eating her ramen, the rogue was watching the TV. There was nothing interesting on it, just news. So the black-haired rogue would switch channels with the TV remote on the table, until there was something good to watch. When Akali switched to one channel however, something caught her attention: the headline.

_Top Ten Hits of the Week_

She put down the chopsticks on the bowl and immediately turned up the volume. Her blue eyes were looking at the screen as she listened intently for several moments...

_"And now on number three, we have a newcomer in the industry: K/DA!"_

As parts from K/DA's "POP/STARS" music video began to play with a voice over review accompanying it, Akali's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. "Guys! We're on-" she almost choked herself, realizing there was still food in her mouth. She reached for her phone in the pocket of her trousers and pulled it out. Then, she began to text on K/DA's groupchat with the speed of a fire, raging with enthusiasm.

_Guys! Just saw something on TV. We made it! Get here ASAP!_

She swallowed the food first and shove the phone back into her pocket, before throwing a punch in the air and let out a gleeful laugh, "We. Did. It!"

A giggle followed from behind. "Easy, love. Don't get overexcited, the room's gonna be a mess if you do~"

"Eve, c'mon," Akali pouted, "Lemme have my moment. Pleaseee."

"Tsk tsk tsk. If you say so, darling."

Ahri and Kai'Sa joined the rogue and Evelynn, both with the look of disbelief. The blonde gumiho stared at the TV, unable to believe what she heard. "We... We really made it," she said her thought out loud.

Eve turned to her human fox friend, the former's amber eyes meeting with the latter's amber ones. For a moment, they smiled at each other and shared a knowing look that Ahri's idea of starting a band was risky, but it paid off well in the end.

All of the K/DA members looked at each other and nodded, knowing they had done a great job.

Kai'Sa clasped her hands, "Alright! Now that our hard work has paid off, I'll cook something for us as a celebration."

A smile filled with joy appeared on the gumiho's and the rogue's faces, with the latter cheering. While Evelynn, the diva of K/DA, let out a small chuckle, amused by the joyful energy she felt around them.

However, before Kai'Sa went to the kitchen, the phone inside the pocket of her shorts buzzed. Everyone's curious eyes were now on the dancer. She pulled it out and noticed a phone call on its screen. Her purple eyes widened, not expecting it.

"Father..." the woman murmured, "Sorry, I have to take this one. I'll be in my room."

The three other members looked confused, with Akali simply shrugging, not having a clue.

"Hello, Father?..." Kai'Sa accepted the call as she headed to her room, with the sound of the conversation becoming less audible.

Their eyes returned to the TV. Seeing the success of their effort mirrored on their eyes, really brought joyful smiles to them.

_"...The debut song of K/DA really has surprised the music industry. But one question remains of Ahri's supergroup: Is this just a one-hit wonder? Or is there something more that K/DA has in store for everyone?..."_

Those words. Those very words... shattered the joyful smiles of the K/DA members. The purple-haired diva seemed collected despite the doubt that the news gave to Ahri and Akali. The gumiho, being the leader and the founder of the group, looked distraught. She looked down, like a big burden was just given to her–a tremendous pressure.

"Ahri..?" said the rogue in a concerned tone.

Evelynn put her hand on her's friend shoulder and rubbed it gently, prompting the human fox to look at the diva. "It's alright, dear. Everything we have done is risky. Don't pressure yourself too much," she assured the gumiho.

Akali nodded in agreement and smiled. For Ahri however, she felt uncertain for the future. All she could muster... was just a weak smile, hope and doubt mixed...

...

_(Meanwhile...)_

"Hello, Father?" the dancer answered while walking toward her room.

"Kai'Sa! How's my little daughter doing?" Kassadin greeted happily from the other end.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she opened her room's door, "Father, you know I'm not small anymore, right?"

The man simply smiled. "I know. But you're still my little daughter no matter what."

Kai'Sa smiled back. She sat down on the side of her soft bed, "Aren't you busy at the moment?"

"I... I am," he sighed while sitting on his office chair, "I heard about you being in the K/DA group. I saw the news about the debut song. I wanted to congratulate you, Kai'Sa. And I'm proud of you, Daughter."

"Thanks... Dad. I'm glad to hear it from you."

"Yeah..."

Kassadin then looked at a framed picture on his desk. A picture of him and his wife Cassandra along with a teenage Kai'Sa. His hand reached for the frame and held it. A nostalgic smile formed on his face. A smile... that would soon fade away, replaced by soft sobs and tears.

"Dad? Why are you crying?"

"I.. Sorry. It's just that... something reminded me of your mother," said Kassadin weakly through the phone.

Kai'Sa froze. She shut her purple eyes, trying to shake off the painful memory of losing her mother four years ago. But something else came up, all the good memories she had with her mother comforted her. The dancer opened her eyes and turned to pictures of her younger self on her wardrobe. Pictures of her and her parents during her childhood and teenage years. The corner of her lips moved upward weakly, remembering all of those memories. Her eyes became teary.

"Your mother... If she was still here..." Kai'Sa's father struggled with his words, "She would be proud of you. And what you have achieved."

"I wish she could've seen it herself..."

"Me too, Dad."

With the picture on his hand, Kassadin closed his eyes, trying to shake off the image of his late wife. The teenage Kai'Sa on the picture somehow resembled a young Cassandra. And it reminded him of her so much. The time he had spent with her. The time he watched her join dance competitions and won. And the things that made him love her...

The father sighed, trying to hold back his tears. "Daughter, I-I think I'll need some time for myself... I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Okay... Take care, Dad."

"You too, Kai'Sa..."

The call ended. She put the phone down on her table. Deep inside, the woman felt weak. She let herself fall onto her bed's mattress, looking at the ceiling absentmindedly. Tears trickling down across her cheeks as she remembered how her journey into the world of dancing started...

\---

  
_(14 years ago; At a dance studio...)_

A young Kai'Sa wandered around with the look of boredom plastered on her face. Sometimes, she would peek from the door of a nearby dance hall, watching her mother teaching her students about dance. Cassandra would notice and wink at her daughter at times. If not, the girl would just sit at the corner of the hall, just to watch her mother to kill time.

While waiting, the boredom of not having to do something new and useful would make her groan out of displeasure. The purple-haired child reached for her flip phone in the pocket of her black trousers, but hesitated at the last moment. She let out a sigh, knowing that it would be the same boring games she had already completed.

...

_(Minutes later...)_

"Alright, girls! You all did great. Don't forget to practice again at home. I wish you have a good day today. See you on next week!"

The students then thanked Cassandra before collecting their bags and leaving the dance hall.

"Kai'Sa? Kai'Sa. Wake up, my little peach. It's time to go home."

"W-Wha..?" The girl blinked her heavy eyes, before the realization set in that she fell asleep while sitting at the corner.

Kai'Sa's mother giggled and offered her hand while the other was holding a bag of her dance outfit. "C'mon, time to go home, Kai."

She accepted her mother's hand, stood up, and exited the hall with her.

As they walked to the parking lot, Cassandra noticed the bored look of her daughter and frowned her eyes. "What's wrong, Kai'Sa?"

The girl sighed and turned to her mother, their purple eyes meeting each other. At that moment, she looked like a younger version of Cassandra–she did not just share the same eye color but also the navy blue hair, albeit slightly longer.

"I feel like there's nothing new in life, Mom," Kai'Sa answered, "All I ever get is... things that keep repeating themselves. Us moving from country to country, just because of dad. Even if I do get something new, it never lasts long. It's like a boring journey."

For a moment, the woman paused... Until a thought popped up in her mind, making a grin form on her face.

"How about if we have a new journey?" Cassandra asked with a tone that sounded like an adventure was coming.

Young Kai'Sa perked up with curiosity, "Really, Mom? What is it?"

The mother chuckled seeing how her words made her daughter looked lively. "Well, I can teach you the art of dance. What do you think?"

The little girl thought for a second. This journey could be a difficult one... But would she be able to make it till the end?

Cassandra saw the doubt reflected on her daughter's eyes. She just smiled and squeezed Kai'Sa's hand gently, "It's alright to doubt. There is always a risk in everything, my peach. But the most important thing is the willingness to try and not give up. All it takes to start is just... one baby step."

Hearing the assuring words of her mother, Kai'Sa smiled back. The cloud of doubt within her mind was cleared, replaced by a feeling of confidence, as the journey of little Kai'Sa began.

\---

  
_(Present day...)_

The navy blue-haired dancer collected the pictures from her wardrobe and spread them within her hands, while sitting on the side of her bed. The tears of sorrow had disappeared, leaving only their dry trails on Kai'Sa's cheeks. Her eyes were on the pictures, looking at them one by one. As she looked some pictures of her and her mother throughout the years, the woman smiled, recalling the experience and the teachings she had.

_"It's alright, Peach. You can do it. Don't give up!"_

_"There will always be obstacles, challenges in life. Don't let them stop you!"_

_"Keep on practicing! I know you make mistakes, but don't let them drag you down. Learn from them!"_

_"Rise up, my Kai'Sa. Mommy knows you can do it!"_

Cassandra's words when she had taught her echoed within Kai'Sa's mind. All the hardships, struggle, and pain were reflected on her eyes. Those and her mother shaped her into the person she was.

One picture was painful to look at however. It was the last picture of her with Cassandra, who had lost her hair due to cancer.

"Mom..." Kai'Sa murmured shakily, before putting the pictures down on the table. She sighed to herself, wishing that things had gone differently for her mother.

_*knock knock*_

It was the knocking outside of her room.

"Come-come in..."

The door then opened, revealing the three K/DA members standing outside. Upon noticing Kai'Sa's teary eyes, the look on their faces were filled with concern, especially Ahri's.

" _*Bokkie?_ What's wrong?" The gumiho entered the room and sat beside her friend on the bed, while Akali and Evelynn joined in, closing the door afterwards. _(*bokkie (South African slang): sweetheart, honey)_

"I got a phone call from my father, Foxy. It was just a congratulatory one about our debut song. But for some reason, something reminded him of mother... It reminded me of her. She passed away four years ago..."

No words came out of the human fox's lips. Nothing more than a shocked look on her face. She pulled Kai'Sa into an embrace, comforting her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bokkie."

She returned the gesture with a weak smile, "Thanks, Ahri... My mom–she was--is one of the most important people in my life. She shaped me into who I am now."

"If only I could meet her. Your mother seemed to be an amazing person."

One moment from the past gave Kai'Sa some kind of warmth as she remembered it. "Yeah... she really was."

\---

_(5 years ago...)_

  
Inside a waiting room, Kai'Sa - who was wearing her blue and purple dancing outfit - danced in front of the mirror, rehearsing every move, trying to match with the correct rhythm she had practiced days ago. She stumbled, earning a shocked reaction from herself. The dancer tried again, while remembering the rhythm of the dance. Every single movement, every single detail–she really paid attention to it. The flow was perfect, fluid... almost. She stumbled again as she performed one move, eventually regaining herself. The teenager silently cursed for failing.

She looked at the mirror, silent as she was introspecting herself. There was a look full of doubt on her face. _"This, this can't be happening. Why am I stumbling? Why?"_

Her mother had been diagnosed with cancer some time ago. Now, death could come anytime soon. She wanted Cassandra to be happy and pleased, knowing that her teachings were not in vain. And to make Kassadin happy too. Kai'Sa sighed, as if a burden was strapped to her body. _"Mother... Father... They'll be disappointed in me."_

_"No."_

The doubt was replaced by determination. _"I can't let them down. I can't!... I... can't..."_ It was slowly overwhelmed by the former, yet there was still a hint of it remaining.

_*buzzes*_

It was her phone. Knowing it was her cue, Kai'Sa exited the room and headed to the stage, dreading of the thought that she would fail.

"And now, please welcome the next participant: Kai'Sa of the Shurima High School!" announced the emcee, followed by applause from the audience.

As the teenage girl walked to the stage, she turned to the audience and spotted her parents. Cassandra looked pale, thinner, almost balding. Yet, there was still something that made her look lively. And beside her was Kassadin. Both gave encouraging smiles. And this pained Kai'Sa.

She couldn't walk away. All she could do, was face her fear.

The music then started, with Kai'Sa beginning to perform her dance. The rhythm, the flow. It was exactly perfect. The fluidity of her movements amazed the audience. However, worry was reflected on her eyes.

_"Don't. Don't screw this up."_

She kept on dancing. Fear started to take over, her breathing became fast and uncontrolled. The dancer tried to keep up with the music. Meanwhile, Kai'Sa's parents exchanged worried glances, noticing something was off. Everything fell apart when the dancer stumbled.

This was it. 

She was now doomed.

...

_(Minutes later...)_

In her waiting room, the navy blue-haired teenager was now dressed in her normal outfit. Kai'Sa looked down... defeated. Thoughts were running inside her head. Would she be admonished by her parents for her failure..? Would this be the end of everything? Her parents could come any second now. She could imagine the words they would say to her, words filled with sadness and disappointment. Thinking about it made the girl tear up.

The door opened.

"Kai?"

"Peach? What's wrong back there..?"

"I'm... sorry..."

The dancer looked to her parents, her eyes meeting theirs. "Mom, Dad. I wanted to make you happy. I just wanted to leave a happy memory for you, Mom... I think you two have expectations on me. I tried to fulfill them... but I.. disappointed you..."

Cassandra smiled weakly and moved her hand to her daughter's cheek, stroking it. "My little peach, you didn't disappoint me."

Kai'Sa froze, "W-what?"

"We saw that you were trying. You already did great, daughter. And it's already enough for us," assured Kassadin.

"Your father is right," the woman agreed, "It's not about winning or losing. It's about pouring everything you can into your effort. Which you already did."

Hearing those words... It felt like a burden was lifted from her. The burden was now gone, replaced by a sense of freedom and ease. The dancer chuckled, almost thinking that she was done for.

"We are proud of you, Kai'Sa. I am proud of you, Peach," the mother giggled and pulled her daughter into an embrace.

The girl sighed into the hug and hugged her back, feeling the warmth encapsulating her.

"So, I'm being left out? No hugs?" the father joked.

Kai'Sa and Cassandra laughed, with Kassadin joining in the hug.

It really was comforting to know that she didn't disappoint them...

\---

  
_(Present day; Sometime later...)_

_*footsteps on the greenery ground*_

It was midday at the graveyard. The whole place was quiet, although there were a few caretakers around. Kai'Sa and her father, and her fellow friends visited a certain grave. Everyone was dressed in black, with the dancer carrying a bouquet of pink camellia and purple gladiolus flowers. Evelynn and Akali, both known to wear accesories and clothes that suit with their personality, wore something different out of respect.

_Cassandra. Beloved mother and teacher. "Life is not a smooth road. But don't give up, for it holds something you may not know yet."_

The navy blue-haired woman kneeled down and put down the bouquet in front of her mother's grave stone.

"Hey, Mom. I'm here," she smiled softly, "I wish you were still here... I just wanted to say... Thanks for everything, Mother. You really have taught me so much. Your patience, love, and teachings–those shaped me into who I am now."

Kai'Sa sighed for a moment before continuing, "All my struggles, hardships were overcome because of you. And I learned so many things..."

"Mom... My journey started with you. Thank you for bringing me to this journey. And I will continue it for you, Mother."

The dancer stood up, with Kassadin and the K/DA members paying respects. Then they all turned around and headed to their respective vehicles. Before that, Kai'Sa took one last look at Cassandra's grave stone, with a sorrowful look.

_"I'll miss you, Mom..."_

**\- THE END -**

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Congratulations! So uh, this one-shot is something I had in mind since January. It is based on an impromptu story I made during a storytelling course. I felt the story fits with the K/DA version of Kai'Sa (who is the dancer and choreographer of the group), so I decided to write this. It took me eight days to write. I also asked for feedbacks from some writers on Discord. Not only them, but some of my friends too. Then minor changes were added. At least it's finally over XD Anyway, thanks for reading this. Let me know what you think about it in the comment section below. See you in the next project!
> 
> (Oh, and did you find the references to the OG Akali and one of K/DA's songs? If you did, congrats! If you didn't, you might wanna scroll up again ;))
> 
> One down. One to go.
> 
> (Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man coming to #ProjectSin)


End file.
